Daughter of Artemis
by Agent Chloe Roets
Summary: On PERMANENT HIATUS. Cindy didn't want to start a war. I mean, just because she's the only child of the goddess of virginity doesn't mean that she's more powerful than children of the Big Three, right? Right. Takes place after HoO. Leo didn't rescue Calypso.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, leaned against the school wall casually. His senses were on edge. His friend Grover Underwood was next to him. "Is that the one?" asked Percy, nodding to a young girl of about fourteen years of age.

"Yes," whispered Grover back. "She doesn't smell like one of the Big Three, but her scent is different. I've already alerted Chiron."

"Good," whispered Percy back. "I can't look at her and think of Lady Artemis."

"She does look like her. And her scent is nothing that I've ever smelled. Keep an eye on her." Percy nodded, and Grover limped away. Percy, Grover, and Annabeth Chase were all at Greenleaf Boarding Academy, a boarding school where most demigods ended up after a lifetime of ADHD and/or dyslexia. Grover, a satyr, had already alerted Chiron, a centaur and the activities director of Camp Half-Blood about this new demigod. Annabeth ran over. "Any monsters, Percy?" she asked.

"Not yet, Annabeth," replied Percy. "But my senses are on edge. It's only a matter of time before-" But his sentence was cut short when Grover came running up again.

"Percy," he panted. "I just talked with Chiron. He says that Olympus has called an emergency meeting. Something to do with Artemis. Also, I passed a monster. It was disguised as a tall young man. I think it's a drakon. But watch out. And that demigod, Chiron said to bring her to Camp Half-Blood immediately."

"All right. Annabeth, go tell that girl that a teacher needs her outside. We need to get her to Camp Half-Blood."

"I'm on it." Percy nodded, and then walked outside, trying to act casual. He spotted a dark car parked in front of the school. He walked over. The driver in the front was Argus, the security guard at Camp Half-Blood.

"Annabeth is getting the new demigod," he said. "Be ready to leave immediately. I sense monsters." Argus nodded. All of a sudden, Percy heard screams. Percy turned around, shocked to see the building in flames. His hand plunged into his pocket, drawing out Riptide. He uncapped the pen, and his trusted sword sprang out. He rushed into the school, seeing Annabeth and Grover running towards him, dragging the young girl behind him. Percy heard a roar, and then saw a drakon terrorizing students. He swung his sword, attracting the monster's attention. The monster turned to him.

Fire leapt out of the thing's mouth. Percy grimaced, and pressed a button on his watch. Instantly, it sprang into a full-on battle shield, a gift from his half-brother, Tyson. He deflected the flame easily. The drakon snarled. Suddenly, it stood stalk still. Percy froze. All he could hear was the crackling of flames and the distant screams and sirens. The drakon was changing form it was a Minotaur. Then it was a harpy. Then it was an _empousai. _Then it was a drakon again.

The drakon snapped out of it and lunged. Percy was caught off guard, thinking about the strange words that made no sense whatsoever. The drakon's teeth sank into his shoulder. Percy saw spots as the drakon's teeth sank deeper into his flesh. Suddenly, a silver arrow whizzed out of nowhere, piercing the monster's head. The drakon roared, and then crumbled into dust. Percy rolled over, and glanced at his rescuers. "Thalia," he croaked. The daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis, stared at him, her electric blue eyes flashing with annoyance.

"You're lucky, Perseus Jackson," she growled. "Artemis sent me here. Take the demigod to camp, and don't get into any more trouble."

"Nice to see you too," retorted Percy. Thalia rolled her eyes, and disappeared. Percy got up and fell, gasping at the pain that streaked through his whole body. Annabeth came running up.

"Percy, what happened?" she asked.

"Drakon. Ambrosia, quick." Annabeth swung her pack over her shoulder, and brought out a little bit of

ambrosia along with a bottle of water. Percy ate the ambrosia, tasting his mother's blue chocolate chip cookies. His wound closed, but it still throbbed with pain. He drained the water bottle, and felt strength surge through his limbs. He stood. "What of the demigod?" he asked.

"They're waiting with Argus."

"Why didn't you leave when you had the chance?"

"We couldn't just leave you."

"Owl Head."

"Come on unless you want to give Hades a surprising visit." Percy and Annabeth ran outside, trying to ignore the frantic cries for help. Annabeth stumbled, falling to the ground. Percy stopped, hesitated, and then picked her up. They ran- or rather, Percy ran- towards the car. As soon as they reached the sleek, black automobile, he threw Annabeth in. Percy swung himself inside, and then Argus slammed the gas pedal. The car surged forward.

There was silence as they drew farther and farther away from the burning building. "What happened while I was gone?" asked Percy.

"The drakon attacked. I guess the flames must have licked the oil in the kitchen, because the whole building burst into flames before we knew it," said Annabeth.

"Oh."

"Who are you?" asked the girl timidly. Annabeth took her hand.

"Don't be frightened," she said. "We're here to help you."

Cindy Silvermoon was scared to death. Literally. She'd thought that she'd died and went to hell when that monster attacked. And now she was here, squished between two teenagers and someone with thousands of eyes driving a car to who knows where. "Who are you?" asked Cindy timidly.

"Don't be frightened," said the girl, taking Cindy's hand. "We're here to help you."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To a Camp where you'll be safe. Are you familiar with Greek mythology?"

"Yes. But those are just myths, aren't they?"

"No!" cried the girl.

"No what?"

"Don't speak that. The gods will get angry."

"Wait. The gods?"

"You know," said the boy, speaking up for the first time. "Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Artemis, Apollo, Demeter, Hades, Hera, Hephaestus. They're all real."

"And they have children," said the girl.

"What? Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the girl. "I'm Annabeth Chase, that's Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, and Argus, the security guard for the camp that we're taking you to. And you are?"

"Cindy. Cindy Silvermoon. Now answer my question. What do mean when you said that the gods have children."

"The Greek Gods are alive," said Percy Jackson. "They don't marry, they just go around having children."

"Who's your... um, father?"

"Poseidon. Technically I'm not even supposed to be alive, because the Big Three- that's Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades- they swore on the river Styx not to have any more children. But unfortunately, Zeus and Poseidon haven't done so well."

"Who's your father, Annabeth?" asked Cindy.

"Why does everybody think that your parent god has to be your father?" scoffed Annabeth. "Athena. The goddess of wisdom."

"Who's my parent?"

"We don't know yet. Chiron, our camp director, has to see," said Annabeth. The car rolled to a stop. The other boy in the car, Grover Underwood, leapt out. Percy grabbed Annabeth and yanked her out.

"Ow!" Annabeth yelled. "Watch it, Shark Bait."

"That's new." Percy extended his hand, and Cindy took it gratefully. She turned, and looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere, with an endless road stretching farther than she could see. They were standing in front a large hill, with an enormous pine tree with what looked like a sheep's skin hanging on.

"Thalia's pine tree," said Percy, noticing her gaze. "When Thalia Grace, a daughter of Zeus, was being chased by an army of monsters sent from the Underworld, Zeus took pity on her, and turned her into a pine tree. After we retrieved the Golden Fleece, she turned back into a normal girl. Now she's one of Artemis's hunters."

"Oh."

"Now come on," said Annabeth.

"All right, all right," said Cindy. She reluctantly got out of the car and trudged after Percy up the hill. When she arrived at the top, she was greeted by a view she would never forget. Green hills rolled on all sides. The sky was bright blue with the occasional cloud. Cindy could faintly hear the shouts of other kids close to her age. A large farmhouse loomed in the distance. Suddenly Cindy was yanked into the air. She yelled and then heard laughter. She looked around and saw a few teenagers on the ground laughing. Percy frowned and then helped Cindy down. "Those were sons of Hermes," he said apologetically. "You know, the god of thieves and travelers?"

"And why did they just rig up some sort of trap?"

"Those were the twins. Connor and Travis Stoll. They are the troublemakers at Camp Half-Blood. Ever since the war against Kronos, they started setting up traps for every newcomer. Everyone."

"Kronos? You mean the Titan Lord who ate his kids?" Percy laughed dryly.

"That's the one. He rose again and we had to fight him a few years ago. That was a nightmare."

Percy brushed himself off and then started off down the hill, Cindy following close behind him. As soon as she passed Thalia's pine tree, she stopped in her tracks. Instead of the strawberry fields she had seen before, she saw cabins at least fifty. There was a climbing wall close to the farmhouse with what looked like lava falling down.

Cindy shook herself and followed Percy and Annabeth down the hill. Once they reached the farmhouse, Cindy saw a man in a wheelchair and a dude who looked like he had had a little too much to drink. "Ah, Patrick," said the dude, his words slurred together. "Why don't you join us for a game of cards."

"It's _Percy_, Mr. D," said Percy. "And no thanks. I have a new demigod here and I need to get her orientated."

The man in the wheelchair frowned. "Has she been claimed yet?" he asked.

"No," responded Annabeth. "That's weird. Cindy, how old are you?"

"Fourteen. I'll be fifteen in a few months." The guy in the wheelchair frowned. He wheeled himself over.

"What's your name, child?" he asked. His voice was deep and gravelly, as if he was a hundred years old.

"Cindy Silvermoon," answered Cindy.

"My name is Chiron. I am the activities director for Camp Half-Blood." Suddenly Chiron narrowed his eyes.

"What?" asked Cindy. Percy and Annabeth gasped and the Mr. D guy raised his eyebrows. They were all gazing at something above Cindy's head. She looked up just in time to see a symbol before it faded. It was a golden bow and arrow, the symbol of Artemis, the goddess of the moon, the hunt, and virginity.

"Well," said Mr. D. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, daughter of Artemis."


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo sorry for the late update! I was moving, so I couldn't find much time to write. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do own Percy Jackson! *does a happy dance*. Raise your hand whoever believed me. No offence, but anybody who raised their hand is an idiot.**

Chapter 2

"_What?" asked Cindy. Percy and Annabeth gasped and the Mr. D guy raised his eyebrows. They were all gazing at something above Cindy's head. She looked up just in time to see a symbol before it faded. It was a golden bow and arrow, the symbol of Artemis, goddess of the moon, the hunt, and virginity. _

"_Well," said Mr. D. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, daughter of Artemis."_

"How can I be a daughter of Artemis?" asked Cindy. "I mean, she's the goddess of virginity, right? She can't have kids." Chiron sighed.

"About fourteen years ago," he said, "Artemis called an emergency meeting. There the Olympian gods found out that she had been raped and, as a result, pregnant. Needless to say, Olympus was in an uproar. Zeus commanded Artemis to live on Olympus until the baby was born. On the Winter Solstice, she gave birth to a little girl. Soon after, Artemis went to the best orphanage in the world and left her baby there on the doorstep. Five years later, the man who had raped Artemis, Clark Silvermoon, adopted her."

"I was that baby," whispered Cindy. Chiron nodded.

"We send demigods to schools for children with dyslexia and ADHD. Most demigods end up there sooner or later, giving us a pretty good idea of where to find them. Once we find them, we take them here, find out who their parents were, and train them. Sooner or later, they leave camp."

"Where am I going to be staying?" asked Cindy.

"In Cabin 8. The Hunters of Artemis usually stay there when they visit Camp Half-Blood, but since they are absent at the moment, that is where you will stay. Annabeth," Chiron said, turning to the blond watching the conversation thoughtfully. "Please show Cindy around. She needs to get acquainted with the rest of the campers." Annabeth nodded.

"Percy," said Chiron. "You look like something is bothering you. Please stay." Cindy looked curiously at Percy, but the young man seemed far away. Annabeth motioned for Cindy to follow her and together they went to meet the rest of the campers.

"Now, Peter," said Dionysus. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Mr. D, I really don't know," said Percy. "There was a drakon at the school. It was a drakon, then is turned into a Minotaur, then a harpy, then an _empousai, _then a drakon again. I have a feeling the monster was somehow manipulating the Mist so that I wouldn't see it as a drakon." Chiron looked worried.

"Are you sure, Percy?" he asked. "Could it have just been your mind?"

"I don't think so, Chiron," said Percy. "I wasn't wounded or anything, so there's no logical explanation as to why the drakon would do that."

"There's no logical explanation to anything in this world," mumbled Mr. D.

"Percy, I must contact the gods. This is serious. If monsters are able to manipulate the Mist now… Demigods would never stand a chance," said Chiron. "Now go. And tell Clarisse not to mess with Cindy. I have a feeling Clarisse will end up in the infirmary eventually."

"And that's the climbing wall, that's the mess hall, and over there is the lake," said Annabeth, waving her hand at all the different things that she had mentioned. Cindy stifled a yawn.

"Annabeth, I'm rather tired. DO you think I could go rest until the campfire tonight?"

"Sure," said Annabeth. "Go right ahead. Artemis's cabin is the one that looks like its glowing with moonlight."

"Thanks." Cindy walked down until she came to the cabin. It was beautiful. There was soft silver light coming from inside. It was all silver: silver walls, silver curtains, and a silver door. Cindy opened the door and stepped inside. She looked around in amazement. There was a miniature moon on the ceiling that glowed softly in the dim light, while animals danced on the walls. Wolves, bears, foxes… All kinds of creatures seemed to run on the walls. On one side of the room, girls were carved into the wood. Girls chasing monsters, girls dancing around a campfire, girls laughing and talking. Cindy knew that she was looking at Artemis's Hunters. The bunks were made of solid wood with soft mattresses and blankets embroidered with silver lining that seemed to glow.

Suddenly, a sort of mist appeared over the bunks. "For incoming transmission, please deposit one drachma," said a voice. Cindy frowned and then looked around. A bowl of gold coins was sitting on a table. She took one and held it out, not sure of what to do. "Please throw drachma into incoming message." Cindy threw the coin in and it instantly disappeared, dissolving into a million gold particles. An image floated up. It was of a young woman no more than eighteen years old. She had long auburn colored hair and wore a silver uniform. "Cindy," she said. "I see you've made it to Camp Half-Blood."

"You're Artemis," said Cindy. "My mom."

"Yes," said Artemis. Her voice was soft and light, but also wise and powerful. "I thought that since the Hunt is coming to Camp Half-Blood this week, you should meet me first."

"Wait," said Cindy. "Why is the Hunt coming?"

"We visit Camp Half-Blood when Zeus requests me to tell the campers of important news."

"What news?"

"You will find out shortly, my daughter," said Artemis. "Now, Cindy, I need to tell you something. You have certain abilities. Certain abilities that may or may not help you. Learn to control them. Learn to embrace them. And no matter what anybody says, Cynthia Silvermoon, you are my daughter and you are not a mistake."

"How did you know my real name?" Artemis laughed, a gentle sound that warmed Cindy right down to her toes.

"I am the one who named you, my daughter. I am proud of you. Be strong."

The image faded away, leaving Cindy with a sense of belonging and contentment. She sat down on one of the bunks and took out a brush. Undoing her long braid, she brushed it out, then braided it again. Cindy pulled back the covers and fell asleep. Of course sleep meant dreams, and dreams meant nightmares, and demigod nightmares were terrifying.

_A dark shape drifted in front of the moon. An evil laugh went through the camp, sending tingles down Cindy's spine. "You are helpless, daughter of Artemis," said the voice. "When you need your mother most, she will forsake you. Join me. Join me or all you know will come crashing down." Another vision appeared. Fire was sweeping through camp, destroying everything in its wake. Demigod screams filled the air, screams filled with pain and loss and sadness. "You are helpless," said the voice. "Join me." A bolt of lightning hit Cindy. She gasped as excruciating pain filled her body. She looked down and saw that fire was all over her body. She tried to scream, but her voice wasn't working. She collapsed on the ground, the edges of her vision going black as the fire engulfed her. _

"Cindy! Cindy! Cindy!" Cindy was jolted awake by someone shaking her. Annabeth stood over her, looking concerned. "Are you all right?"

"I had a dream," whispered Cindy, her heart still thudding. Annabeth nodded.

"Demigods always get horrifying dreams. The worst thing is, they usually come true. What your dream about?" Cindy recounted her dream to the daughter of Athena.

"Cindy, that's… That's horrible. I've been getting dreams like that as well. I have a feeling that another war is about to start."

"Mom called me," said Cindy. "She said the Hunters are coming to Camp Half-Blood this week."

"She called you?"

"With some sort of mist message."

"An Iris Message. Demigods use them instead of phones. Come on," said Annabeth. "The campfire will start soon. Oh, just some warning. The campers know that there's a new camper, but they don't know that you're a daughter of Artemis. So just… Lay low."

"OK." Cindy followed Annabeth out. The blond led Cindy to the Mess Hall, which Cindy knew wasn't a hall. It was more of a large pavilion, with tables arranged in a circle around a large campfire in the middle. A platform was in the front, raised so that whomever stood there would be in sight of all the campers. There were quite a few campers there already; several of the tables were full. Annabeth stopped and turned to Cindy. "How this works is very simple. You say what you want out loud and whatever you get, you put the best in the fire as sort of an offering to the gods. Your table is over there." And with that, Annabeth left and sat down with a group of kids who Cindy assumed were children of Athena.

Cindy walked over to Artemis's table and sat down, trying to ignore the stares of the other demigods. A mean-looking girl walked over and slammed her fists down on the table. "What do you think you're doing, newbie?" she snarled. "This the table for Lady Artemis." Cindy looked the girl in the eye.

"I know," she said, keeping her voice level and calm. "I can't exactly go sit with Cabin 11 if I've already been claimed, can I?" The entire hall was deathly quiet. Cindy continued. "This is my table. I'm in the right spot. If you don't believe me, go ask Percy, Annabeth, or Chiron. They'll back me up."

"It's true," said Percy, standing up from his table. "I saw the symbol of Artemis myself."

"But Artemis can't have kids, punk," snapped the girl.

"Clarisse, I don't understand it either," said Percy. "Just leave Cindy alone. It's not her fault that she's the daughter of Artemis."

"Clarisse," said a deep booming voice. Chiron trotted onto the pavilion. "Leave the girl be. Mr. D will explain everything after the meal." Clarisse scowled and walked back to her table, which Cindy noted looked like it was for children of Ares. Said demigod looked away and instead stared at the intricate carving on the table. It looked just like the walls of her cabin, even sending off a faint glow of moonlight. Seeing that everybody was starting to get their food, she decided to do the same. "Pasta," she whispered. Instantly, the chosen food materialized in front of her. She was about to take a bite before she noticed that the other campers were getting up and putting a portion of their food in the fire. Cindy mentally smacked herself. She had forgotten that Annabeth had mentioned that you had to throw the best of your food into the fire as an offering for the gods.

Cindy stood and walked over to the fire, scooping a large portion of her pasta into the flames. Instead of it burning, it disappeared. Instead of smelling like burned food, it smelled like pasta, pizza, warm, buttered rolls, all sorts of delicious foods. Cindy could tell why the gods enjoyed this. She walked over to her table and finished her meal in silence, thinking about all that had taken place. Number one: she had found out that only was she the daughter of a Greek god, but she was the daughter of the goddess of virginity. Number two: Greek gods were real and alive. Number three: her camp director was Dionysus, the god of wine and insanity. Number four… Well, a whole bunch of other stuff that didn't make any sense.

Chiron pounded his hooves. The pavilion instantly grew quiet once more. "Demigods," said Chiron. "Let's give a toast to the gods!"

"To the gods!" cheered all of the campers. The all raised their glasses and sat down again. "Now, children," said Chiron. "I'm sure you are wondering why a child of Artemis is here. Cindy, please stand." Cindy shakily stood up.

"Campers, I am not permitted to tell you the reason that Artemis had a child, as it is an embarrassment to her and to the gods. But I am allowed to tell you that even I do not fully understand. I will now hand over the meeting to Mr. D." Mr. D stood up and walked over.

"Hello, you brats, welcome back, blah, blah, blah," said Mr. D. "There will be a game of Capture-the-Flag in half an hour. That is all." As soon as Mr. D sat down, the campers instantly went away, going to do random things: The Athena cabin heading to the Camp Library, the Ares kids heading to the Arena, Percy headed towards the lake. Cindy stood, unsure of where to go. Something told her to go where the moonlight was full and bright. She walked out of the pavilion, heading down towards the lake where the moonlight was strong. She saw Percy disappear beneath the water and sat down by a rock. She looked up into the sky and saw a moonlit chariot pulled by four golden stags flying across the sky. Artemis was up and riding.

Cindy stretched out her hand and looked at the moonlight shining down upon her palm. She stretched out her fingers and jumped. From her hand came beams of light. She closed her palm and opened it again. This time there was ball of light in her palm. She twisted her finger, and the light started to grow longer. Soon it resembled a stick of moonlight. She closed her palm and it disappeared. She heard a gasp. She looked up and saw Percy standing in front of her in shock.

"Cindy… How did you do that?" he asked breathlessly.

"I don't know," said Cindy. "I guess it's some sort of trait I inherited. You can control water, so I guess I can control moonlight."

"Go into the shadows where the moonlight doesn't reach you," said Percy. "See if it works." Cindy did as she was told and tried again. This time, she wasn't able to make a ball of light, or even a sliver.

"Interesting," said Percy. "Come on. We need to go tell Chiron."

"I'd rather not," said Cindy. "He'll ask questions, and then he'll tell the campers. I don't want anyone to know."

"All right. Come on," the son of Poseidon said. "Capture-the-Flag is about to begin. This time I think its Athena, Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Zeus against Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Demeter. I guess you can be on our team."

"Thanks." Percy and Cindy walked back to Camp, where everybody was busy getting ready. Armor was put on, spears and swords were sharpened, and quivers were filled. A teenage boy with sparkling dark brown eyes, black hair, pointed ears, and soot-covered hands walked over.

"Hey, Aquaman," said the boy. "Are you on our team?"

"Do NOT call me Aquaman, Leo," said Percy. "That's even worse than Water Boy. And yes I am on your team."

"Awesome!" the boy named Leo turned to Cindy. "You must be the new kid. The daughter of Artemis? That's cool. Hey, have you found your sword? I have this super awesome new machine that can take any form. It can be a sword, a gun, a plant, a hot dog-"

"Leo!" said Percy. "No, she hasn't found her sword. Why don't you go find her one?"

"OK! Come on… What's your name?" he asked. "I forgot."

"Cindy. Cindy Silvermoon," replied Cindy.

"Cindy. Is that short for something?"

"Yeah. But I don't want to talk about it."

"All right. Come on," said Leo. "Let's go find you a sword." Cindy followed the elfish boy into some sort of workshop. Swords lined the walls, along with armor, bows, spears, and different weapons. Some kids were sitting on stools with different, bigger kids trying to make helmets and armor fit. Leo turned around. "I don't think we've been properly introduced," he said, a smile playing around his lips. "I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and the most awesome person you will ever meet!"

"Weren't you one of the seven that defeated Gaia?" Leo's smile faded.

"Yeah. I was. How did you know about that?" Cindy pointed behind Leo. He turned around and grinned. The remains of the _Argo_ _ll_ were scattered about in corner of the workshop. "Oh yeah. I forgot about it. I was trying to put the ship together, but I was having trouble concentrating, so I dropped it. Let's find you a sword." Together they walked around the workshop, looking for a sword that would suit Cindy. After several failed attempts, Leo threw his hands in the air.

"I give up, girl! You're impossible. They're all either too big, too small, too heavy, too short, or too small! I guess you'll just have to find one that's OK. I mean, this is a last minute resort here. If you don't find a weapon, you're dead meat." Cindy nodded.

"That's all right, Leo. I'll get by." She picked up the one they had just tried. It was a bit too long, but it would work. A horn blew in the distance. Capture-the-Flag had begun.

**Well? How do you like it? Love it? Hate it with a passion? Please review! The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write!**


	3. Chapter 3

0Chapter 3

"_That's all right, Leo. I'll get by." She picked up the one they had just tried. It was a bit too long, but it would work. A horn blew in the distance. Capture-the-Flag had begun. _

When the day was over, Cindy would try to remember exactly what had happened. But all she would remember would be bits and pieces, things that didn't add up. Only after had the Camp gotten over the shock of what had happened would she be able to think.

When the horn blew, all the demigods rushed out and stood in the middle of camp. Chiron stood in front of them. "Demigods!" he said. "As you all know, our weekly game of Capture-the-Flag is about to begin. Please, no maiming or killing anyone. If you do there will be severe consequences. You are allowed to do whatever it takes to get the flag to your side. Athena, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Zeus, and Artemis, your flag will be held by Zeus's fist. Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Demeter, your flag will be held over by the lake. Go!"

All of the campers went to their said spots. Once Cindy's team had reached the place called Zeus's fist, which to Cindy looked like a big pile of dung, Annabeth took charge. "OK, here's what we're going to do. Hephaestus will rig up a trap over at the border. Jason," she said, turning to a blond haired eighteen year old, "You will be paired with Percy. You two have to go over and get the flag. Athena, you guys have to be ready when Percy and Jason get the flag. Cindy, you and five of Athena will guard our flag. But if Percy and Jason fail, you sneak over to the other side. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Then let's go!" Hephaestus immediately went over to the border, where Leo started cackling like a maniac. Cindy and five Athena stood guard over their flag. It was a very plain flag: orange with the symbol of Camp Half-Blood on it. But if it crossed over the border, it would change with the symbol of whomever was carrying the flag's godly parent.

The whistle blew. Instantly, Percy and Jason went over the border, while the Athena scattered around, looking for kids from the enemy side. Cindy was in the front of the flag, keeping a close eye out for intruders. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an Ares kid sneaking behind one of the Athenians. Before she could warn him, the Ares kid slammed the flat of his sword on the Athenian's head. The Athena kid slumped to the ground, unconscious. Before anyone could react, the Ares kid grabbed the flag and took off.

"I'll go get him!" yelled Cindy. "You guys stay here!" She took off, running in the direction the kid had gone. As soon as she was close, she hurled herself at the demigod. They both hit the ground with a thud. Cindy grabbed the flag and started to get up. She started to run, but then stopped. Suddenly, demigods formed a circle around her. Cindy had walked right into a trap.

"Well, well, well," said the girl Cindy remember as Clarisse. "Looks like the newbie isn't as smart as we hoped. Cindy thought carefully. If she could just get into the moonlight… She would have the advantage. She picked up her sword and swung it, making it appear as if she had no control over it. It worked out just as she planned. The Ares kids laughed, letting down their guard. Taking her chance, Cindy plowed her way through them, sending several of them to the ground. "Hey!" they yelled. She ignored them and stopped running when she came to a clearing where the moonlight was in abundance. She concentrated. The moonlight started bending and changing shape. She heard someone coming, so she quickly put her hands in her pockets.

Clarisse burst through the bushes and examined Cindy. "Kid, you are in for it," she snarled. "You humiliated my cabin. And to make things worse, Valdez caught it all on camera!"

"Good," said Cindy. "Now will you please leave me alone? I got a game of Capture-the-Flag to win."

"Not so fast," said Clarisse, grabbing Cindy's arm as she tried to slip past.

"Clarisse," said Cindy, her voice growing cold. "Let. Me. Go."

"No," said Clarisse. "You've caused too much humiliation for my cabin for it to go unpunished. You are in for it." She pulled out her spear, a wicked-looking thing that gleamed in the moonlight. She pointed it at Cindy and said, "Aren't you going to defend yourself?"

"Yes," said Cindy. "But you won't like it." Cindy pulled her hands out of her pockets and showed the moonlight. Clarisse's eyes went wide.

"How… How… How did you do that?" stuttered Clarisse. Cindy smirked and then made the light longer until it felt right in her hands. Then she twisted it until it was quite clearly a sword, its blade glowing with moonlight. Clarisse stared at it in astonishment. Cindy grinned, and then flicked her sword. Clarisse's spear flew out of her hands. In a flash, Cindy had her new sword by Clarisse's throat. Clarisse gulped.

"Now who's the-" But before Cindy could finish her sentence, the ground rumbled, sending both Clarisse and Cindy to the ground. The ground opened up and started to slant downwards. In the distance, waves that were twelve feet high were crashing against the shore. The sky rumbled with thunder and rain started to pour down. Clarisse started to slide down the ground. She screamed.

"Clarisse!" shouted Cindy. "Grab my hand!" The daughter of Ares scrambled frantically to grab the one thing that would save her from certain death. Cindy found the moonlight and frantically twisted it to form a sort or rope. She wrapped it around a tree, tied it around her waist, and slid down after Clarisse. She grabbed the girl's wrist. Cindy heard footsteps and knew that the other demigods were around them. And from the gasps that she heard, she guessed that they'd seen the moon ropes.

Cindy reached for Clarisse and grabbed her hand. "Clarisse!" she yelled over the din. "You have to trust me. I'm going to pull you up. Doesn't matter how, you're going to get out of here alive!" Clarisse nodded, her face white with fear. The daughter of Artemis slowly started dragging her and Clarisse out of the pit. Suddenly the ground jolted even more. Cindy and Clarisse were lowered further into the pit. Cindy heard someone yelling, but she couldn't make out the words. Slowly, an idea formed in Cindy's mine. "Percy!" she yelled. "I'm going to pull Clarisse up. I need you to grab her!"

"Got it!" Cindy strengthened her grip on Clarisse's hand and pulled with all of her might. Clarisse was soon over Cindy's head and safe above ground. Cindy grinned and started to climb up. The ground shifted again. She heard a creak and her heart stopped. The tree that the moon rope was tied to was falling. Cindy's eyes grew wide and then she screamed as the tree started plummeting down. She quickly wiggled out of the loop around her waist and clutched at the dirt. She started to slip. "Someone help me!" she yelled. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed her thin wrists. She looked up and saw Leo. His eyes were full of determination and courage. He started to pull her up. The rocks dug into Cindy's skin and dust filled her eyes, but she tried to help as much as she could. The earth gave a final shudder, and with one powerful tug, Leo pulled Cindy to safety. Cindy heard a crack and then her world exploded in pain. She didn't fight the darkness.

Percy charged over the border and weaved his way expertly through the demigods. Jason was at his side, and together they prevented demigods from blocking them. They were doing pretty well until the weather started to change. The sky rolled with thunder, the ground started shaking, and Percy could sense that the sea was angry. Chiron galloped into the middle of the game, where all demigods had stopped fighting and were looking around in confusion. "Campers," he said, his voice grave. "I'm afraid there has been a theft." Percy's face paled. The last time there had been a theft Percy had been blamed and sent on his first quest.

"Zeus's Master Bolt, Poseidon's Trident, Hades' Helm of Darkness, Hera's Lotus Staff, Demeter's Imperial Gold Sword, Hermes's Caduceus, Apollo's Golden Lyre, Artemis's Silver Bow and Arrows, Ares's Spear, Aphrodite's Golden Corset, Athena's Shield Aegis, Hephaestus's Flaming Hammer, and Dionysus's Thyrsus have all been stolen." There was a collective gasp.

"But- but- but-" stuttered Will Solace, a son of Apollo. "But that means that all of the gods' symbols and weapons have been _stolen_." Chiron nodded gravely.

"Along with all the other minor gods and goddesses symbols and weapons," he said. "This has never been done before. I fear that we may have another war in our hands. Now, we must all stay in our cabins. For the next few days, it will be much too risky to leave. Capture-the-Flag is-" Suddenly, everyone heard a faint scream. Chiron turned towards the noise and grimaced. "That's Clarisse. Everyone, follow me!" Chiron started galloping towards the noise. Percy was hot at his heels. When they reached the source of the scream, all the demigods stopped and gasped. Bands of white that looked like moonlight stretched into a swell in the ground. Percy heard yelling coming from the hole. He sprang into action and ran forward, his friends right behind him. He looked down and saw Cindy trying to grab Clarisse's hand. The thin ropes of moonlight were around her waist. Percy saw Cindy look up and her gaze settled on him. "Percy!" she yelled. "I'm going to pull Clarisse up. I need you to grab her!"

"Got it!" he yelled back. He saw Cindy tighten her grip and braced himself. Cindy gave a final powerful tug and Clarisse came within reach. He grabbed the daughter of Ares and hauled her up. Cindy moved around until she was able to start the climb up. Percy heard a crack and looked up in horror to see the tree that Cindy's lifeline was tied to start to fall. Cindy screamed and frantically tried to untie the ropes from around her waist. With seconds to spare, she squirmed out of the ropes and clung to the earth just as the tree plummeted down. Percy saw her start to slide down the hole. Before he could react, Leo threw himself forward and grabbed Cindy's wrists.

Leo slowly started to pull her up, his body lit in flames in an attempt to brighten the dim light. Percy saw a tree come rolling down towards her, but before he could warn her, the tree slammed into Cindy. Cindy screamed and then her body went limp. Leo struggled to pull her up. Jason and Will Solace helped haul her body out just before the hole completely collapsed. Percy led Clarisse to her siblings and then ran over to Cindy. The daughter of Artemis's face was deathly white. Her face was covered in several cuts, several of which were bleeding sluggishly. One of her legs was bent in a way that didn't look natural and her right foot was twisted horribly.

Chiron trotted over. He took one look at the unconscious girl and said, "Get her to the infirmary quickly." Leo and Jason nodded and gently picked her up. Cindy's eyes flickered open. She moaned. Annabeth quickly walked over. Cindy squinted, as if trying to see her clearly. "Annabeth?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Cindy. It's me. We're going to get you to the infirmary, OK?"

"Whatever." Then she lapsed back into unconsciousness. Slowly, Leo and Jason made their way over the shaking ground. When they reached the infirmary, they quickly went in and set Cindy down upon a bed. Immediately, sons of Apollo set to work: dribbling nectar into her mouth, checking her pulse, and splinting her legs.

"Will she be alright?" asked Leo. Percy was surprised. Leo wasn't the type of person that was worried or concerned for others. Well, he still was sympathetic and sometimes concerned for his closest friends and his siblings, but he never inquired after someone he had met less than two hours ago.

"She'll be fine," said Will. "She has a minor concession, her left leg is broken in the shin and her right foot is badly sprained. She'll probably have to stay here for a few days or at least until the nectar and ambrosia kicks in. See, look, the cuts on her face are already healing over." Sure enough, the wounds on Cindy's face slowly started closing up, leaving nothing more than a red line. Percy gazed at her and noted at how peaceful she looked when she slept. When awake, there were usually tight worry lines on her forehead from who knows what, and her eyes always seemed tired. Little did they know that despite Cindy's peaceful expression, she was caught in the throes of a horrible nightmare.

_Pure misery. Sorrow. Pain. Guilt. That's how Cindy felt when her sister was killed. "How could you?" the voice of her father roared in her ears. "How could you let her go out into the street?"_

"_I didn't, Papa!" she yelled back. "I was reading under the tree when I heard the tires screech!"_

"_Enough!" he shouted. "The death of your sister rests in your hands, Cynthia. You killed her!"_

"_No! Papa, I-" SMACK! Her father's hand came down and hit her on the cheek. _

"_You sorry excuse for a girl!" he yelled. "Never show your face here again, Cynthia Silvermoon. You are not my daughter!" Not my daughter. Not my daughter. Not my daughter. Not my daughter. Not my daughter…_

"-indy! Cindy!" Cindy's eyes flew open. She was visibly sweating and her eyes were wide with fear. She saw Leo Valdez's concerned face hovering above hers. "Cindy, are you alright?" Cindy nodded, trying to even out her breathing. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Fine," she croaked. "Just fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_-indy! Cindy!" Cindy's eyes flew open. She was visibly sweating and her eyes were wide with fear. She saw Leo Valdez's concerned face hovering above hers. "Cindy, are you alright?" Cindy nodded, trying to even out her breathing. "How do you feel?" he asked. _

"_Fine," she croaked. "Just fine." coincidence _

When Cindy opened her eyes again, all she was white. White walls. White sheets. White floors. The instant she opened her eyes, a daughter of Apollo was by her side. "Hey, Cindy," said the girl. "How do you feel?"

"Horrible," whispered Cindy. The girl gave a short laugh.

"Well, that's to be expected. You had several fractures in your leg and your foot was badly sprained, along with numerous cuts and bruises. I'm surprised that you're even awake. I'm Ashia Summer, by the way. I was assigned to watch over you until you woke up. And now that you're awake, you need to drink some nectar for me." Cindy nodded and slowly started to sit up.

"Careful," said Ashia. "You don't want to make your leg worse. We already gave you some nectar when you first came in here, so the worst of the breaks are healed, but there are still some minor cracks in the bone. Drink some more nectar and then you should be able to leave here by noon."

"All right." Ashia handed her a tall glass and Cindy took a small sip. It tasted of sweet peaches, peaches grown from the peach tree in her old background, the peach tree that held so many happy memories.

"What does it taste like?" asked Ashia. "Nectar always tastes like your favorite comfort food. Whenever I need nectar, it always tastes like granola, because my mother used to give that to me every day before school."

"Peaches," replied Cindy. "From my backyard at…" She stopped. Her home in Pennsylvania wasn't her home anywhere. "At my old house," she finished. Ashia looked at her curiously, but didn't question her.

"Well," said Ashia once Cindy finished her peach nectar. "You're looking considerably better. I'll ask someone to run to your cabin and grab some clothes for you and then you can leave. You'll probably walk with a slight limp for a few days, it's nothing permanent."

"Thanks," said Cindy. "What exactly happened anyway?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. All I remember is the ground shaking, Clarisse falling- Wait, where's Clarisse?"

"Don't worry. She spent a few hours in the infirmary yesterday, but she didn't get badly hurt. Her wrists were sprained and she had just as many cuts and bruises as you do. She's fine."

"Oh. Good. Anyway, I saw Clarisse falling into that hole, I bent moonlight to form a sort of rope, tied it around my waist, and then grabbed Clarisse. That's all I remember."

"Thank goodness. If you hadn't been able to remember, something would have been seriously wrong with you. After that, Leo and Jason carried you in here, where gave you some nectar and tended to your wounds."

"Where's everybody now?"

"Chiron is telling everyone what exactly happened last night."

"What did happen?"

"Long story short, somebody stole all of the Olympian's symbols and weapons: Zeus's Master Bolt, Poseidon's Trident, Hades' Helm of Darkness, and so on."

"How could someone do that?" breathed Cindy, her face going white.

"You know how. Someone is using either mortals or demigods to anger the gods. What better way to do that than to still their weapons and symbols of power?"

"You got a point."

"Of course I do. You feeling better?" Cindy carefully moved her legs, wincing as small spasms of pain passed through them. She waited until the feeling subsided and then tried to get up. She shakily stood,

her hands clutching the bedframe as if her life depended on it. Technically, it did, although Cindy didn't want to think along those lines.

"Well?" asked Ashia. "How do you feel? Any pain? No, forget I said that. Can you walk?" Cindy took a small step. Her leg didn't flare up with pain, so she was able to take another step.

"Yes," she replied. "I can walk."

"Good. Angelica," called Ashia. "Could you go to Cabin 5 and grab Cindy some clothes?"

"Will do!" shouted a voice. Ashia turned back to Cindy. "Angelica will grab you some clothes. Then you can leave and go join Chiron and the others."

"Why aren't you there as well?" asked Cindy. "I mean, it's not like I'm in the ICU or something." Ashia stiffened.

"I'm one of the few of my father's children that he stays in contact with. He tells me everything that's going on, even if he's not allowed to. I know what happened and understand it perfectly," said Ashia coldly.

"Oh," said Cindy, swallowing hard. The happy and bubbly girl she had seen seconds ago was gone, replaced by a cold, ruthless girl who looked like she would kill anyone on sight. At that moment a 16-year-old girl walked in, carrying a set of clothes.

"Hey, Cindy!" she said cheerfully. "I wasn't sure what you would want, so I grabbed some comfy black pants and a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt." 19

"Thanks," said Cindy. She pulled it on. Ashia turned to Angelica, her very demeanor still cold.

"Angelica, would you go with Cindy to the pavilion? I need to tend to some things here."

"Sure, Ashia. See you later." Angelica led Cindy out of the infirmary and to the pavilion, where they arrived just as Chiron was finishing.

"Even I do not fully understand it, demigods. This is a bold move, much bolder than when Zeus's Master Bolt was stolen. Keep your eyes open. I'm afraid that we might have a traitor within our midst. Ah, Cindy," he said, his gaze falling upon her. "I'm glad to see you're finally up. I would like to meet with you later on. I have some… things to discuss with you." Cindy inwardly groaned. She had forgotten about the questions that would be asked in the aftermath of the… Ahem, gods' temper tantrum. She merely nodded, ignoring the stares from the other demigods. After several long minutes of staring, Cindy gave up and limped in the direction of her cabin.

Percy groaned dramatically as he examined the damage that had occurred during the game of Capture-the-Flag. It was going to take weeks of back-breaking work to repair the cabins, even with the help of the satyrs and nature spirits. Sometimes he really hated the gods. Not that he would tell them that, but still. Suddenly a blue flash appeared before him. When the light died down, his father was standing there. Percy noticed that Poseidon looked old and weary. His hands looked empty and useless for his trident was gone.

"Percy," said Poseidon. "I expect that you know what happened."

"Yes, Dad," said Percy. "I'm really sorry." Poseidon sighed.

"Percy, the reason I have come is tell you that you and a few other demigods must go on a quest to find our weapons."

"What?" asked Percy, astonished. "I've saved the world twice now, Dad. And now Uncle Zeus wants me to go find them?"

"Percy, I am sorry. You, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, and one other must go with you." Percy frowned.

"Who's the third?" One look at his father's face told him everything.

"Not Cindy," he whispered. "She just got here. She's still accepting the fact that she's a demigod. She can't be sent on a quest now. I mean, even I waited like a week before I went on my first quest to retrieve the Master Bolt. She only got here yesterday morning!"

"Percy, Artemis requested it." Percy's eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"She said that Cindy needs a distraction. You don't know this yet, Percy, and I expect that she'll tell you, but she's had a hard life. Harder than most demigods. Cindy doesn't know yet, but when Artemis and her Hunters arrive, she'll tell her. Percy, I know this is hard for you. But you must understand that you are Olympus's only hope."

"Dad, I was their only hope when Kronos woke. I was one of their only hopes when Gaia arose. I've been their only hope for a while now."

"Percy, I understand," said Poseidon softly. "Nobody except Dionysus and Ares wanted you to do this. But the Fates themselves visited us. You must go."

"Yes, Dad," said Percy. "I understand."

"Good. I must go," he said. "All of the gods' presence is required every day now at Olympus." Percy closed his eyes and when he opened them, Poseidon was gone, leaving nothing but a salty scent in the air and a heavy dread in Percy's heart.

Cindy stole into her cabin quietly. She plopped herself down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and enjoyed the peace and quiet of the cabin. She opened them up again and dug around in her bag that she had brought with her from school. She always carried her box with her wherever she went. She hadn't opened it for months. Cindy took a deep breath and opened it. In it were letters, pictures, notes, and her diary. She picked up one of the pictures and looked at it. It was her little sister. Her bright cheery face, golden hair, green eyes, and beautiful complexion stared back at Cindy. She quickly put it down, but it was too late. She was caught up in another memory.

_-Flashback-_

"_Cindy! Cindy! Cindy!" said a voice. Cindy opened her eyes into the smiling face of her sister. "Cindy, its Saturday!" she squealed. "Come on!"_

"_I'm coming, I'm coming," groaned Cindy. She pulled herself out of bed and rubbed her eyes, only to find that her hands had been smeared with mud that was dry and crusty. "Lily!" she shrieked. The beautiful manicure she had gotten the day before at a friend's party was ruined. "I'll kill you!" _

_She heard the laughter of her sister as she bounded down the stairs. Cindy ran into the bathroom and turned on her shower, desperate to get the mud out. When she dried herself, she saw that all of her nail polish was gone. She clenched her fists and pulled on some clothes. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her little sister. _

"_It was an accident, Cindy! An accident!" pleaded Lily. Cindy threw the door outside open and dragged her sister out. She walked to the pool. Lily's eyes grew wide as she realized what was about to happen. Without hesitating, Cindy picked up her little sister and threw her in the pool, pajamas and all. Lily shrieked as she hit the icy cold water. _

_-Flashback ends-_

Cindy opened her eyes quickly. She couldn't think of that. Not yet. It was too fresh, too painful. She shut the box and stowed it away. Then she grabbed her jumper and pulled it on. She felt a small ball in her pocket. She frowned and pulled it out. It was a tiny ball of moonlight. She stretched out her finger and the moonlight grew until it was a set of bow and arrows. She smiled and shrank it again. Cindy knew that a bow and arrow would suit her much more than a sword. She slipped it back into her pocket and closed it. Then she walked out of her cabin and went in the direction of the Big House, where she knew she would find Chiron, or at least ask someone where he was. Once she arrived, she knocked on the door. Chiron opened it. "Hello, Cindy," he said. "Please, come in." Cindy went inside and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Now, Cindy, before you say anything, I want to thank you for what you did yesterday. That was very brave and heroic."

"Thank you, sir," said Cindy. "It was the least I could do."

"I just finished speaking with Artemis," said Chiron. "She says that she is very impressed with how you reacted. You didn't even think or pause, you just went after Clarisse. And how did you control that moonlight?"

"I don't know, sir. I guess that since Percy can control water and Jason can control lightning, I guess it makes sense that I can control moonlight, since it is part of Artemis's domain."

"Yes, that does make sense."

"I can show you if you want," said Cindy. She dug around in her pocket until she found the ball of moonlight. She took it out and gave it to Chiron. He held it delicately in his palm like it might explode.

"Fascinating," he murmured. "What type of weapon is it?"

"It can be anything you want," said Cindy. She took it and bent it until it was a sword. Then she turned it into a bow and arrow.

"Interesting. Which weapon do you prefer?"

"I don't know, sir. I'll have to try out the bow and arrow, but I couldn't help but feel that the sword just wasn't for me. I mean, it's big, clumsy, and if you hit someone in the wrong spot, they'll suffer until you hit them again."

"You have a point, my child. Now, I suspect that you know that the Hunt will be coming soon?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. They are coming very late tonight, so your cabin needs to be clean and tidy."

"I'll make it presentable."

"Excellent. Now, Cindy, I have some pressing matters to discuss with Mr. D, so why don't you go and try out the bow and arrows. Only don't show the moonlight to anyone. Not yet." Cindy nodded and stood, walking in the direction of the targets.

Once she arrived, she observed the Apollo kids shooting arrows at the targets. They were very good, most of their arrows hitting the bull's eye or very close to it. She picked up a bow and arrow and went over to an empty target. She stretched the bow back, loving the feel of the smooth wood and taught string. She cocked and arrow and let it fly. It hit the target exactly in the middle. She did it again. Her first arrow was split. And again. This time it went right next to the other two arrows.

All of the Apollo kids watched her. She noticed and stopped shooting. "What?" she asked. "I'm no better than you." One of the kids spoke up.

"It took us at least five days to start hitting the target like that. This is your first try right?" Cindy nodded.

"Now would you please stop staring at me? I really don't appreciate it." All of the kids slowly went back to their targets, but Cindy noticed that several still shot her glances. Fed up, she put the bow and arrows back and went to her cabin to tidy up before the Hunt arrived.


	5. Author's Note: Very important, read it

Hey guys,

I'm sorry to say that this story is going on PERMANENT HIATUS. My account on will no longer be active. If someone wants to adopt this story, please do. I really am sorry. I loved my story and had so many ideas for it, but I have to deactivate my account for personal reasons. I hope you'll forgive me.

Agent Chloe Roets


End file.
